


Link

by ReginasMistress



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Queens of Darkness, Sleeping Curse, True Love's Kiss, hints at past Regina/Maleficent relationship, i like happy endings, magic sharing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginasMistress/pseuds/ReginasMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after season 4a. Emma and Regina work best as a team. The Queens of Darkness need to remove one of them from the equation, so they can achieve their goal without interference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**1**

 

Regina hesitated for a moment, then turned to Emma decisively.

 

"I think it would be better if I spoke to her on my own."

 

"What? No way, I'm not letting you go in there without backup."

 

"I don't need backup." She scoffed, still difficult as ever to persuade she might benefit from someone else's help.

 

"I know you don't  _need_ it," she offered, "but you guys have history. It could... cloud your judgement. Or  _her_ judgement."

 

She neglected to add on the fact she'd kept the woman prisoner underneath a library for years, and that  _that_ might make her a  _tad_ resentful - at least.

 

Regina rolled her eyes.

 

"She isn't going to hurt me."

 

"How can you know that?"

 

Regina worried her lip, carefully considering her answer.

 

"Like you said, we have history.  _You_ on the other hand?" she smirked playfully, insinuating Emma had more to be worried about. "Just... let me try first?" She appealed. "You're going to be right outside if you hear me  _scream_ for help."

 

Emma sighed, but relented.

 

"Okay. I'll wait in the car."

 

"Good."

 

-

 

Emma eyed the clock again, feeling fidgety and impatient. A good twenty minutes had passed, and whilst she hadn't heard Regina scream for help, she couldn't help but worry things weren't going as well as the older woman had seemed to hope.

 

Maybe she could just sneak inside a little way, just to hear what was going on?

 

She opened the car door to get out, when she glanced into the wing mirror, an idea suddenly coming to mind. It wouldn't be  _spying_ exactly... just  _looking out for a friend_.

 

She shut the door again and concentrated, remembering the feelings she'd had to draw upon the first time she'd tried this particular spell. She squeezed her eyes shut as though it would help her focus. Once she felt a spark of magic she opened one eye, and then the other.

 

She grinned smugly to herself as the image of Regina and Maleficent appeared in the mirror, staying quiet as though any noise she made might alert Regina to her snooping, and moving ever so slightly closer to watch their exchange.

 

She was surprised by how comfortable the two women seemed in each other's company, despite their complicated past. Maleficent seemed to be pondering something, and Regina seemed to look genuinely hopeful about whatever she'd decide.

 

After a moment longer, the hopeful smile faded, and Regina lowered her gaze.

 

"I suppose that  _was_ a bit optimistic wasn't it. I've obviously been spending too much time with the uncharmings."

 

Maleficent moved a fraction closer, lifting one hand to Regina's wrist, a strong glow coming from it that instantly put Emma on edge; but apparently Regina didn't feel in any danger. She didn't seem worried about it, only...  _regretful_? as she retrieved her wrist and met Maleficent's gaze again.

 

"No?" Maleficent shook her head, seeming upset as the glow dissipated. "Shame. I suppose you have the  _Saviour_ for that now?"

 

"No!" Regina looked overly defensive at the accusation, then reigned in the emotion, pressing her lips into a tight line before finally adding, "I'm sorry, I just..."

 

"It's okay. Optimism just looked cute on you." She lifted her hand to cup Regina's face in an affectionate gesture, a question in her eyes as she moved her thumb lazily across her cheek. "You could join us instead? They'll welcome you with open arms."

 

Regina lowered her gaze almost submissively, and Emma found herself inching ever so slightly closer to the mirror, willing Regina to do the right thing, to reject Maleficent's offer. Despite her own belief in Regina, there were still so many people around her that expected the worst, and sometimes their doubt rubbed off on her.

 

"You won't get a happy ending like that." She reasoned, but her voice lacked conviction.

 

"And you have yours, do you?" Maleficent taunted.

 

"I have Henry."

 

"But nothing more?"

 

"I'll see Robin again."

 

Maleficent let out a pitying laugh.

 

"Robin.  _Right_."

 

She dropped her hand from Regina's face and started to turn away, but this time Regina reached for her to tug her back around.

 

"Think about what I said...  _please_?"

 

Their gaze locked once more, and it was then Emma realised. She'd seen the same look in Sidney's eyes all those years ago. She'd seen the same look in Robin's.

 

Maleficent was in love with Regina.

 

And Regina knew it.

 

That's why she'd been so confident she wouldn't get hurt.

 

"I'll think about it."


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

 

When Regina approached the car, Emma quickly cleared the mirror, eager not to get caught out.

 

She opened the door and got in the passenger side, clearly unsettled.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

Regina turned to look at her, an overwhelming hum of magic in the air, and a look of guilt all over Emma's face.

 

"You were _watching_?" she snarled.

 

"What? How did you - I - no..." she stumbled. "I mean... not the  _whole_ time. Just the last few minutes." She felt herself flush under Regina's scrutiny. "I was worried about you."

 

"Ughh," Regina rolled her eyes, waving her hand dismissively. "Save your justification for someone who cares."

 

"Regina..."

 

There was an awkward silence for a moment, before Emma tentatively pressed on.

 

"Tell me what you want us to do?"

 

Regina glanced back across to the younger woman, seeing the sincere consideration in Emma's eyes and softening.

 

"Can we give her some time? She'll do the right thing... I know it. She was always better than me at making the right choice."

 

"I know a few people who might debate that with you, but sure. We can give her time."

 

-

 

"Did you manage to convince her to join us?" Cruella was straight to the point, she always had been.

 

Maleficent sighed.

 

"She cares too much about what her son thinks about her."

 

"Did you tell her our plan?"

 

"No. She won't be any threat to us."

 

"If she's siding with the  _heroes_ , then she's a  _threat_." Ursula reasoned.

 

"One that must be removed." Cruella adjusted the fur collar of her coat, constantly preening herself.

 

"We're not killing her," Maleficent argued insistently, met with unconvinced expressions from both her fellow dark queens.

 

Cruella huffed, but Ursula shouldn't be too hard to get on side.

 

"What are you suggesting we do with her?"

 

"I'll deal with her. She's _my_ friend. She's _my_ responsibility." Despite everything, her and Regina seemed to have an unwritten agreement they would never kill each other. Toy with each other, keep each other prisoner, maybe. But kill? Never. "Her  _true love_ has left Storybrooke, and can't come back. The best way to keep her from interfering or helping out the  _heroes_ is to put her under a very specific sleeping curse. My forte, I believe. Only true love - a  _lover's_ , true-love's-kiss, will be able to awaken her."

 

"Rumple intends to get back into town. When he manages it - and he  _will_ manage it, Robin Hood will be back too. We already know they're in contact."

 

"By then it won't matter. She won't be able to change what's already happened. We'll already have won."

 

"And what about Emma? She has  _Saviour magic_." Cruella seemed to spit the word out with distaste. She didn't like admitting a weakness.

 

"She's Regina's little lapdog. Without her mentor, she'll be easy to deal with. She'll be too focused on trying to wake her up."

 

"Okay."

 

"Okay."

 

They both relented. But Cruella couldn't resist one more dig.

 

"If anything goes wrong, this is on  _you_."

 

Maleficent nodded.

 

"I'll get to work."


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

 

Emma pulled up outside Regina's house, and turned the engine off. Regina had barely said two words the whole way home, but seemed reluctant to get out of the car.

 

Their friendship had always been tentative at best, born out of a mutual love and prioritization of their son. Still, there was no denying the fact Regina seemed to be opening up to her more since she'd joined _Operation Mongoose_. They needed to spend more time on that, but with the newest threat in town, once again it seemed like Regina's happy ending was having to take a back seat.

 

"Do you want to come in? Henry's not due back for another hour, but I know you've not seen him much lately."

 

"Sure."

 

Once inside she followed Regina into the kitchen, watching her get two cups out and move to make them both a coffee. It felt both unfamiliar and familiar at the same time, that the older woman knew how she liked her coffee without needing to ask.

 

Still, Emma was getting distracted. Regina and Maleficent's conversation was still fresh in her mind, and she could only contain her curiosity for so long.

 

"What was she doing?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"Maleficent. What was she doing?"

 

"When?"

 

"She reached for you and she kinda went all... _glowy_. Then she assumed whatever it was... you were using _me_ for it instead."

 

Her hand stilled for a moment, then she continued to stir their drinks.

 

"It's not important."

 

"It's related to magic, so surely it  _is_ important?" she reasoned.

 

Regina just sighed.

 

"Okay, it's not  _relevant_."

 

"Come on, Regina," she almost insisted. "That's the _only_ question I'm asking. If you prefer we can talk about her being your ex."

 

"She was never an ex." she snapped, meeting her with a fierce glare. Anyone else might have cowered from her, but Emma had known her too long, and she'd never back down from her.

 

"The way she looks at you, says different."

 

Regina groaned.

 

"It's like... a  _link_. It's... sharing your magic with another person who has magic. It can be...  _renewing_."

 

Emma narrowed her eyes, wondering why she was choosing her words so carefully.

 

"Then it's important, right? I mean, do I need to learn how to do it?"

 

"It's not that simple," she moved over to pass her her cup. She was avoiding saying something, it was obvious.

 

"Our magic's compatible. We've worked together loads of times."

 

"It might well be compatible, but it's  _more_ than that. If I try to show you, your magic could... reject...  _my_ magic." she explained vaguely.

 

Emma rolled her eyes stubbornly.

 

"That makes  _zero_ sense. How about we just try it. If it's some subconscious, molecular decision that we have no control over... well, we won't know till we try. What do I need to do?"

 

"You're not going to leave this alone, are you."

 

"Nope. Call it my magic lesson for the week. We barely get time."

 

""Fine. It comes from a particular... part... of magic. I can't describe it. If it works... you'll just respond to it... you'll _feel_ it."

 

"And if it doesn't work?"

 

"Then you agree to never mention it again."

 

"Deal."

 

Emma hoped Regina couldn't tell she was lying.

 

She moved to stand in front of her, unnaturally anxious. Reaching forward for a second then withdrawing her hand again.

 

"You know, there are really more important things I could be teaching you. Especially given the lack of time you practice."

 

"Just do it, already."

 

Regina took a calming breath, but gave in. She reached forward for Emma's hand. It had been so many years since she'd last tried it. She'd never expected she might get the opportunity again. Well, that was a bit of a lie. The moment she'd learned Emma could use magic the thought had crossed her mind; but that aside, she was also wary how addictive it could be. Did she really want to open herself up like that? Did she really want Emma pestering her all the time? She could remember the constant craving for contact the first time Maleficent had showed her as a teen.

 

But before she could wonder about whether or not she was doing the right thing, a light escaped from her hand and gently caressed it's way across Emma's skin and up her arm.

 

Emma gasped at the sensation, a responding glow of light slinking across to Regina.

 

She pulled back suddenly, and Emma instantly felt the loss.

 

"It was working!" she protested. "Why'd you stop?"

 

"It shouldn't have worked," she reasoned. "I mean I- I never expected it would,"

 

"What aren't you telling me?" she gravitated closer to her, reaching to grab both Regina's wrists on instinct, the light warmly engulfing her once more. Regina's magic responded in kind, despite her irritation.

 

"This isn't a  _game,_ Emma." She almost whispered.

 

"It _is_ renewing, I can _feel_ it," she beamed, feeling giddy from the mutual exchange. "It's kind of relaxing. I mean... it- it's nice. I like it." She let out a laugh, desperate to be even closer to the other woman the longer they were connected. She took a few steps further into Regina's personal space. "I can see why she tried to initiate... _this_... whatever you called it."

 

Regina struggled to think coherently, wanting nothing more than to give into the persistent tug of magic and move flush against Emma to soak it up. Of course the  _Saviour_ would take to this like a duck to water; but she couldn't let herself be distracted by the discovery.

 

This was too intimate.

 

"Emma," she started, but couldn't seem to finish her sentence.

 

The doorbell going was enough of a wake up call to make her tug away sharply and end the exchange.

 

Emma felt the loss again, not knowing how to describe it but highly irritated by the interruption.

 

"Leave it," she appealed, but Regina moved well out of her way and headed towards the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

 

"Regina, leave it," she appealed once more, picking up her pace to catch her up, but stopping short as she watched her yank the door open promptly.

 

"What?" she snapped.

 

Belle's mouth dropped open for a second, as she tried to figure out what she could possibly have done to earn such a tone.

 

"Um, Henry, uh,"

 

Regina forced herself to calm down, plastering the appropriate expression on her face. _W_ _arm and inviting. Warm and inviting._

 

"I'm sorry, Belle. How can I help?"

 

Belle's eyes shifted across to see Emma just behind her in the doorway.

 

"Have I come at a bad time?"

 

"No," Emma forced herself to be polite, despite inwardly cursing the interruption, and moved closer to Regina in a show of solidarity. Her presence quickly put Belle at ease. "Are you okay?"

 

"Henry's been asking me about the shop a lot lately. He really enjoyed working there when..." she hesitated. She didn't want to say  _his_ name. Not yet. It was too soon. "Well," She focused her attention on Regina again then. "I thought maybe you'd like it. You and Henry."

 

The ease with which she offered the keys of Rumple's shop to his former pupil was alarming, but not an opportunity Regina was about to miss. Not only could it benefit Operation Mongoose to be able to dig around in there so freely, but she couldn't help the twinge of achievement she felt; like she was getting one over on the imp after all this time.

 

"Well, if you're sure. I'm sure Henry will be thrilled." She smiled gratefully, and quickly grabbed for the keys. Any spells Rumple might have placed in and around the shop had likely been lifted when he was exiled by his wife. Any that hadn't been, her and Emma would find easy enough to deal with.

 

"I'm sure." Belle nodded. "I don't want anything to do with it... with  _him_ , anymore." She glanced between the two women again with intrigue, then turned and left.

 

"Well, that was odd." Emma thought out loud once Belle was out of earshot. "Don't you have the keys to the whole town anyway?"

 

"I gave those keys to your mother."

 

"What, and you expect me to believe you didn't keep a set for yourself?" she joked.

 

"I should get started with dinner." Regina attempted to dismiss her, heading back inside towards the kitchen.

 

Emma eyed the open door, feeling insulted. She kicked it shut and followed her inside instead.

 

"We could take him out for dinner. It'd give us more time for our lesson."

 

"I don't believe I invited  _you_ for dinner."

 

"You invited me to see Henry. Henry gets dinner? I get dinner."

 

"I think as well as your magic skills, you could do with some work on your etiquette, Miss Swan."

 

Emma worked her jaw in annoyance.

 

"Seriously?" She strode right up into Regina's personal space again in challenge, watching as she uncharacteristically backed away, and refused to meet her gaze. "Regina?" she asked a little more softly.

 

"We haven't got time. Henry..." she explained, thankful when Emma didn't close the distance between them again.

 

"But later? When he's in bed?"

 

"He'll be up all night when he finds out we have possession of Rumple's shop. You've seen what he's like when he's excited."

 

"We're not done, Regina. We need to talk. Or, not talk, if you just wanna try it again." she felt her mind drifting. "But then we definitely _do_ need to talk."

 

Regina lifted her gaze finally, seeing the yearning already behind Emma's eyes. She didn't have a chance. She'd seen how persuasive Emma could be at the best of times. This was something else _entirely_.

 

"I could tell him tomorrow." She suggested. "We could _talk,_ when he's in bed."

 

-

 

Maleficent eyed the potion where it sat waiting on the table in front of her. She picked it up carefully, swirling it around a few times and letting out a slow sigh.

 

It was ready.

 

It had been for weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

 

"Is it true?" Henry bounded through the door, half skidding down the hallway into the kitchen.

 

Regina and Emma exchanged a glance.

 

He knew.

 

"So much for telling him tomorrow." Emma said under her breath.

 

Regina acknowledged her comment with an apologetic look, which was clearly _faked_. She hadn't wanted to talk about what had happened between them, despite giving the impression of being open to it earlier.

 

" _Shoes_ , young man." She chastised.

 

Henry chuckled, kicking his shoes off but not leaving the room.

 

"When are we gonna go look around? I barely got into anything when he was there. He was always keeping an eye on me. But I know _exactly_ where I wanna start."

 

"The shop isn't going anywhere, kid. We can go look tomorrow."

 

He shot Emma an irritated look reminiscent of one Regina often used, then turned to his other mother with a hopeful expression.

 

"Come on, mom?"

 

Regina melted.

 

She couldn't help but give into him.

 

"After dinner. Wash your hands and come sit down. Emma's staying."

 

"'kay," he grinned, now wearing a smug expression reminiscent of one Emma often used.

 

"He's got you wrapped around his little finger. Since when did I become the mean parent that didn't give into stuff?"

 

Regina chuckled, but just started serving dinner.

 

-

 

"Can I open the door?" Henry reached for the keys eagerly.

 

"Er- no." Regina refused him.

 

"It's half my shop." he reasoned. "You know, I should have my own key."

 

"That may be, but I have to check if the former proprietor left any little  _surprises_ for us first."

 

"He didn't know gran was gonna force him out of town. He had no reason to leave any surprises."

 

"He's  _always_ prepared on some levels. No, he probably didn't know Belle would be the one to force him out of town, and I doubt he'll _ever_ master the seer abilities he acquired; but I'm sure he knew there'd be a time he wouldn't be able to access his shop. Unfortunately for us, that means it may not be quite as accessible as _we're_ hoping."

 

"Your mom's right, Henry. We'll go in first."

 

Regina laughed.

 

"No, dear.  _I'll_ go in first. Wait outside with Henry."

 

She turned the key and went inside, leaving an aggravated Emma and an impatient Henry behind. After about two seconds, Emma moved to follow after her anyway.

 

"Wait here, Henry." She called back over her shoulder.

 

-

 

"I thought I told you to wait outside?"

 

"Good for you." Emma smiled, breezing past her towards the back room.

 

Regina rolled her eyes.

 

-

 

Henry pressed his face up against the window to look inside the shop, groaning to himself and taking a few steps back when he saw both his mom's disappear further into the shop  _without_ him. Something caught his eye in the reflection of the glass, and when he turned around to see what it was, a dalmatian puppy was strolling casually down the road without any owner in sight.

 

It quickly noticed him in return, heading towards him but sitting down on the kerb just across the road from the shop, seeming to watch him with interest.

 

He squinted curiously, but didn't move from where he was stood. Maybe Cruella had something to do with the little fellow? He'd heard the story from Belle. She'd reluctantly offered it up at a town meeting when the dark queens first arrived, sadly reminiscing about the first time she'd suspected Rumple had put her safety before everything else. The story had started with a _puppy_. Well, if _this_ one was meant to lure him somewhere, he wasn't about to be foolish enough to let it.

 

The door opening distracted him, and he turned to see Emma looking pleased with herself.

 

"Okay, you can come in." Emma announced, surprised when he wasn't straight inside.

 

"Have you seen that?" he gestured across the road, but the dog had disappeared. "Where'd it..."

 

"What is it?" Regina joined them then.

 

"There was a puppy. A dalmatian. It was just  _watching_ me."

 

"A spy." Regina surmised. "We'll need to protect the shop from them."

 

"Why haven't they shown any interest in it sooner? Rumple sent them. If there's anything important in here..."

 

"Belle was here. No matter what I might think about him, I do believe he cares for her. He wouldn't put her in harms way." She pondered. "And, he always has a backup plan. Something he keeps to himself in-case things don't work out. I'm betting it's in this shop, and he hasn't told them about it."

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

 

 

Emma watched Henry disappear up the stairs with a box full of items he'd taken from Rumple's shop. He'd assured them both he'd go to sleep, but he wasn't kidding anyone.

 

"Do you reckon he'll get  _any_ sleep tonight?"

 

"I doubt it." Regina smiled.

 

"Soooo, are you gonna admit you needed my help earlier?"

 

"Why would I do _that_?"

 

"Because I'm _right_?"

 

"I didn't need your help. You're presence merely... resolved a few obstacles... more _quickly_."

 

Emma smirked.

 

"Yeah, right." She glanced at the clock, biting her lip as she let herself hope for some sort of discussion now. "Have we still got time to talk? Or are you gonna wriggle out of it again."

 

"I wasn't the one who told him about the shop. And I don't _wriggle_!"

 

"Aaaaand Henry's in bed. Awake but, in bed."

 

Regina sighed.

 

"Emma, I'm tired. Can we just...  _not_ talk?"

 

"I've barely been able to think straight all day." She fidgeted. "Is that normal? Is it like... a side effect?" She reached for her, initiating their link and instantly feeling like a weight had been lifted.

 

Regina allowed herself the luxury of it's comfort for a moment, but pulled back.

 

At Emma's wounded expression she softened, a new idea coming to mind.

 

"Not here. Come upstairs."

 

Emma raised an eyebrow, but followed her upstairs and into her room.

 

"If Hook could see us now," she joked, feeling overcome with anticipation.

 

"Henry never comes into my bedroom without knocking and checking he's allowed. We'll have some privacy here. And... it's magically sound proofed."

 

Emma flushed.

 

"O-kay, I'm not even gonna ask."

 

"It's probably best you don't. Shut the door."

 

-

 

Cruella opened her eyes as the puppy arrived back, sitting up and patting her lap for the dog to jump onto her knee for some fussing.

 

"Good boy," she praised, tired from their reconnaissance. It was a little known fact that her enchanted fur coat allowed her the ability to see through any of her dogs eyes, and influence their movements. Out of the three Queens she was the most scheming, and she credited herself as being the most intelligent, too.

 

"What did you see?" Ursula closed the door and moved closer, sitting down opposite her.

 

"Nothing much of note. Some of the townsfolk wondering what we're plotting. Regina and the _Saviour_  were poking around in Rumple's shop with Henry."

 

"You think there's something in there that will help them find the author before we do?"

 

"I couldn't tell. It seemed like the boy was the only one to leave there with anything. I couldn't see what was inside the box, but if I had to guess... nothing of interest to us  _or_ to them."

 

"Henry used to work there, didn't he?"

 

"Yes, but Rumple only ever speaks fondly of the boy - his apprentice. He maybe wishes for him to follow in his footsteps. That could be an advantage or a disadvantage. I'll keep an eye on him."

 

-

 

Emma scanned Regina's bedroom carefully. It was opulently decorated, definitely befitting a Queen; but she couldn't miss a feeling of isolation in there. She couldn't help feeling like she'd been invited into a very personal part of Regina's life somehow.

 

She took a few casual steps closer, watching her take her jewellery off and set it on the dressing table. When she didn't immediately turn around, she moved within reaching distance, feeling a buzz of magic threatening to escape her at their proximity.

 

"Can we-"

 

Regina turned to her then, her eyes hazed over with a purple glow that seemed to mesmerize Emma into silence. She didn't realise her eyes responded with a pink glow of their own, could only focus on Regina's hands on hers as she initiated their link, her magic surrounding her and connecting them in an instant.

 

The rush was overwhelming, and she felt herself sway slightly. She'd suspected Regina had been holding back previously, but now she was certain. She knew she ought to question why Regina was suddenly being so accommodating, but she didn't care at that moment. She didn't want any interruption. She just wanted to rest against her for the rest of eternity; practicality of that decision, be damned.

 

"Regina..." she whimpered.

 

"I know," she soothed as Emma pressed herself flush against her, resting her head against her shoulder and snaking her arms around her waist. She could tell Emma was overwhelmed, guiding her backwards towards the bed. "Just breathe it in," she encouraged.

 

-

 

Emma woke to the chirp of birdsong, slowly stretching and moaning contentedly as she came around. When she opened her eyes, she quickly realised she wasn't at home. She was in Regina's house. In her  _bed_.

 

"What the-"

 

"You're awake! Good, we need to get going. Get up."

 

"You put me to sleep?! To stop me asking you more questions?!" she accused.

 

Regina just let out an laugh.

 

" _No_ , actually. We  _both_ fell asleep. It's quite normal." Emma's fury amused her to no end.

 

"Whether or not it's normal, you knew I'd fall asleep!"

 

"I imagine you found it more refreshing than usual?"

 

"Well... yeah. I mean... I haven't slept that well in... well,  _ever_. But that's not the point-"

 

"It's _exactly_ the point. We both needed refreshing sleep, and we both got it." She said simply. "Now, Maleficent's requested an audience with me. If you want to come with me, I suggest you hurry up."

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

 

Whilst Emma was getting sorted, Regina went downstairs to check on Henry. His cereal was halfway to his mouth, suspended in mid-air as he read through something they'd taken from Rumple's belongings, with interest.

 

"You'll spill on that book if you're not careful. Have you found something?"

 

"Er... I think so. Come look," he turned the book slightly to show her, pointing to one passage of writing in particular. "There's more than one passage in here that refers to the author and the dark one at the same time."

 

"Rumple  _knew_ the author? That little-" She cut herself off, not wanting to curse in front of her son. "Does it give us any clues as to where to look?"

 

"I've not found anything yet, but I don't think I'm going to. I might be reading it wrong, but I think the first  _ever_  dark one, and the author, were _enemies_. I think that makes  Rumplestiltskin an enemy by default."

 

" _Enemies?_ Why does that not surprise me." She moved closer, eyeing the picture of a cloaked figure kneeling down before the Dark One's knife, bound by magic.

 

_ And the Dark One would forever be at the mercy of the book _

_ The only means to free himself from the dagger just beyond his reach _

_ Tormenting him for all eternity _

 

"If the book... the  _author_ , does have power over everyone's fate, he didn't want the Dark One to be free. He didn't want him to have a happy ending."

 

"Well Rumple certainly didn't _feel_ at the mercy of any _author_ or any _book_ , only the dagger; and he  _did_ almost free himself from that."

 

"Maybe the author's ill. Everyone's happy endings are even more messed up than usual, aren't they. The Snow Queen had to kill herself _even_ though she came good in the end, and then even though she died the remnants of her spell remained. Anyone who leaves town can't get back in. Robin had to leave..." he added carefully, noticing the hitch in her breathing at the mention of his name. "Rumple nearly escaped the power of the dagger. This could have gone back years. This could be why  _my_ storybook appeared a few years back. Maybe the author needs saving too. His house is empty..."

 

"One step at a time," she stopped him, seeing his mind bursting with ideas. "We don't even know for sure if that  _is_ the author's house."

 

"It's bursting with magic energy, you and mom both picked up on that."

 

"I'm ready," Emma announced from the doorway, having caught the last part of their conversation. "Did you find something?"

 

"We might have. "Keep reading, Henry. We're meeting with Maleficent."

 

"I don't think you should go. What if something else goes wrong?"

 

"I'm going too, kid. I'll look after her."

 

Regina rolled her eyes at Emma, then kissed Henry on the cheek.

 

"We'll be back soon. Keep up the good work." she smiled proudly.

 

-

 

When Regina and Emma found her, she'd clearly been crying.

 

"Maleficent?"

 

Emma noticed the concern in Regina's voice, a twinge of jealousy surging through her.

 

"I'm fine," she assured, but clearly wasn't.

 

"What happened? Was it the others?"

 

Maleficent wiped at her eyes as though ashamed of her tears.

 

"They wouldn't listen to me..." she started to explain. "I don't want to do this, Regina."

 

Emma tried to find any hint of a lie, but she seemed to be sincere.

 

"You don't have to do _anything_ , you can join _us_." she offered. "We'll get you your happy ending the  _right_ way."

 

"It's not that simple."

 

"I'll help you," Emma promised. "That's why I came to this town in the first place. There's no reason why I can't help _you_ , too."

 

"Please," Regina implored. "I don't want to hurt you, but if we're on different sides..."

 

"I don't want to hurt you, either."

 

"So _don't_."

 

"I'm so sorry,"  Maleficent apologised, then almost lurched into Regina's body, embracing her desperately. Regina hesitated for a second, but was convinced she was doing the right thing.

 

The second her arms wrapped around the woman in return, she felt the pricking sensation under her fingertips, alarmed by the sharpness that seemed to cover the back of Maleficent's dress in millions of little pin pricks.

 

"Liffy?" she whimpered as she succumbed, Maleficent carefully cradling her as she lowered her to the floor. She took a few calming breaths and composed herself. The hardest part was over. She had to focus again now.

 

"What have you done?" Emma rushed over, a burst of magic leaving her hands and pinning Maleficent to the wall behind.

 

"I'm protecting her," she said simply.

 

"What have you done!" she demanded again, dropping to her knees beside Regina to try and rouse her.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

 

"She's just sleeping."

 

Emma met her eyes, suddenly connecting the dots.

 

"You  _cursed_ her..."

 

"She's safe like this. When I told them she wouldn't join us, they wanted to kill her."

 

"She thought you were siding with us!  _I_ thought you-" she felt so confused, running over and over the last few minutes of conversation in her head. She'd been so sure Maleficent was making the right choice. She'd thought her tears were remorse. She'd thought she felt guilty.

 

_I don't want to do this_

_I don't want to hurt you_

_I'm so sorry..._

 

She'd misunderstood Maleficent's intentions. She'd been such an idiot. The upset was genuine, but it was only in hindsight Emma could make sense of it all.

 

Maleficent  _was_ sorry. Sorry she was fooling her old friend. Sorry she was going to curse her.

 

It suddenly hit Emma that she'd have to tell Henry, and she was terrified and overwhelmed by it all. She'd not only let Regina down, she'd let  _him_ down too.

 

As she turned her focus back to Regina, Maleficent dropped to the floor. She gave Regina one regretful last look, then shape-shifted herself out of there.

 

"Regina?" Emma carefully pulled her into her lap. "God, Regina, please... I messed this up... I don't know what I'm doing..." she whispered. "I don't know what to do."

 

-

 

Snow had just settled Neal for a nap when her phone started ringing. He woke instantly and she groaned with defeat.

 

"Ohhh, what now?"

 

She reached for her phone, seeing Emma's name flashing on the screen and instantly regretting that she'd felt irritated.

 

"Hello? Emma, honey... what's wrong? Slow down,"

 

-

 

Snow watched her daughter worriedly. Tension ran through her entire body as she continued to pace the room. Charming would no doubt be back with Henry soon. It wasn't a long drive.

 

"You're not going to do anything rash, are you honey?" Snow finally spoke up, gaining Emma's attention immediately.

 

"How could she do this to her?"

 

Her upset had turned to anger.

 

"We'll figure this out. Regina _will_ be okay."

 

"How can you be so goddamn calm?" Her hands were sparking with magic, and when she realised she closed her eyes, willing herself not to lash out.

 

"Emma," Snow moved closer, gently resting one hand on her arm and feeling the tremble beneath her fingers.

 

"I should have known."

 

"How could you? Even Regina didn't suspect what Maleficent had planned."

 

"Her judgement was clouded,  _mine_ wasn't."

 

Snow refrained from arguing otherwise.

 

"This isn't your fault, Emma."

 

"What am I gonna tell Henry?"

 

"Me and your father can tell him, if you prefer."

 

"No I- I have to tell him myself. I promised him I'd look after her."

 

The sound of a car pulling up outside told them they were home, and Emma gave her mother a look of dread, before pulling herself together and heading outside.

 

"Ma? What is it? What happened? Grandpa won't tell me anything."

 

Charming gave her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

 

"I'll be inside."

 

"Ma?" He asked again, noticing she seemed scared to answer him. "Where's mom?"

 

"Henry," she pressed her lips together. Her mouth was dry. "I'm gonna fix it. I promise."

 

He rushed passed her and into the house, seeing Regina on the bed, deathly pale and motionless.

 

"Mom?" He ran to her side, his eyes scanning her for injury, his hand grasping hers. He let out a gasp of relief. She was alive, but something wasn't right. "What happened?"

 

Snow moved over to him then.

 

"Maleficent." She said simply.

 

"She made the wrong choice, didn't she."

 

"All curses can be broken. You know that better than anyone."

 

Without a seconds hesitation, he bent over Regina to press a kiss to her forehead, praying she would wake up and be okay. He pulled back slightly, his eyes never leaving her, but she didn't stir.

 

"Why isn't it working?"

 

"Maybe she needs... Robin."

 

He refused to accept it.

 

"No, she doesn't need him. He left her. I love her more than anyone."

 

He kissed her again, squeezing her hand, desperate for some sign of life in her but again, nothing happened.

 

Charming glanced to the doorway to see Emma watching them, her eyes tearing up. He could see what she was going to do.

 

She made a dash for it.

 

"Emma, wait,"

 

She was shaking. She felt sick. Before she made it to the car her legs gave way, but her father was right behind her to catch her.

 

"I have to do something." She tried to get up, but the world was spinning.

 

"Take it easy, we'll work this out together."

 

She blacked out.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

 

Emma opened her eyes slowly, blinking a few times as Henry's face came into focus. He was sat by the bedside, gripping her hand much like he had been Regina's earlier.

 

"Finally, you're awake! I'm already down  _one_ mom."

 

Despite his playful tone, she could see the concern and fear behind his eyes.

 

"I'm sorry,"

 

"It's not your fault."

 

She felt her heart swell with love for his kindness and understanding, a warm smile gracing her features; but it was cut short when an unbearable ache set in inside her chest, and a pain that seemed to settle deep within her bones.

 

She groaned in pain, curling into herself.

 

"Gran!"

 

Snow rushed over in an instant.

 

"What is it? Emma?"

 

"N- nothing." She rolled onto her side away from them, eager to find any sort of position that eased her discomfort and saved them having to see her face contorting in pain. When she laid eyes on Regina just next to her, the ache instantly dulled. "I- I probably just lay funny and pulled a muscle. I'm okay now." She rolled back onto her back, taking a few deep breaths, and resisting the urge to reach to Regina.

 

Snow's hand shot out towards her forehead.

 

"You feel very warm. Are you sickening for something?"

 

"Nah," Emma brushed off the concern, forcing herself to sit up and appear well.

 

There was no ignoring the trembling though.

 

"You're shaking. You need to eat something."

 

"I'm not really hungry,"

 

Snow's eyes widened as though Emma's response had merely confirmed her illness.

 

"I'm getting you something to eat."

 

"Mom, I'm fine," Emma complained, but secretly couldn't help enjoying her mother's fussing.

 

Henry moved to sit beside her, watching Snow move into the kitchen before whispering so that only Emma could hear.

 

"Shouldn't we take mom home? She might get stressed out by Neal's crying all the time."

 

Emma let out a laugh.

 

"Is Neal's crying stressing  _you_ out, kid?"

 

"Nobody's even poking him. He never shuts up." He reasoned. "And anyway, if we take her home, I can keep her company and look at Rumple's book at the same time. Maybe there's something in there about sleeping curses."

 

Emma wondered whether or not she should further investigate the _poking the baby_ comment, then wondered at how Regina being in her own home could benefit  _all_ of them. Maybe she could try and link with her in private.

 

"I'll tell your gran, after dinner."

 

"Good idea." He smiled.

 

-

 

She never thought she'd have to make herself eat  _anything_ home cooked, but she didn't seem to have an appetite at all. Still, every mouthful earned a hopeful smile from her mother, and if she wanted any chance of being allowed out of her sight, she could eat a little bit more at least.

 

She wished she could stop shaking though.

 

And feeling sick.

 

And looking at Regina every two seconds.

 

-

 

She gently suggested moving Regina, when they were tidying up the dishes.

 

She didn't feel even a little bit guilty for blaming her son's irritation over Neal's crying.

 

-

 

Finally back at the mansion, she insisted Henry get washed up before sticking his head back in his books, and made a beeline for Regina's bedroom.

 

She reached for her hand, instantly feeling comforted by their closeness, but no glow coming to the fore.

 

"Damnit," she cursed, taking a few breaths and thinking it mustn't be working because she was feeling so stressed.

 

She sat down then, just letting her gaze run over Regina's features as she lay sleeping, willing their link to initiate but once more being unable to get anywhere with it. Instead her hands started to spark with her irritation, and she let out a distressed whimper. It had come so naturally last time, she hadn't even had to think about it, it had just happened. Maybe it wasn't working because only one of them was conscious?

 

"Regina," she felt the tears threatening. She didn't understand why she felt so worked up, getting more and more agitated the longer she went without.

 

She wiped furiously at her eyes.

 

"Come on, Emma, you can figure this out."

 

She heard the bathroom door opening down the hallway, and her mind drifted to Henry and his books. Then it drifted to someone _else_ who liked to spend a lot of time with their head in a book.

 

 _Belle_.

 

She  _must_ have come across this  _link_ before. She'd read every damn book in Storybrooke's library - and no doubt in Rumple's castle too.

 

She gently placed Regina's hand back down on the bed beside her, and moved out into the hallway.

 

"I'm popping out for a bit Henry, I'll be back soon!"

 

"Where to?" He poked his head around the door, watching Emma dash down the stairs, clearly on a mission.

 

"I'm just gonna see if I can speak to Belle." She called back.

 

"About the curse? Right, good idea."

 

"Right." Emma agreed, grabbing her keys and heading out before any more probing questions.

 

-

 

"Belle! Thank God you're here." Emma almost slid into the desk, before reminding herself to try and look more professional.

 

"Where else would I be." She replied slightly solemnly, then adjusted her demeanor. "Is there something I can help you with?"

 

"Yeah. Well, I hope so." She considered telling her what had happened to Regina, then decided against it. Whilst she didn't expect Belle to go mouthing off to the whole of the town, it might be best not to worry anyone else with the fact their most powerful defense system was out of order. At least not yet. "I wanted to borrow some books. I mean, if that's okay."

 

Belle let out a laugh.

 

"Emma, this is a library. Of course it's okay."

 

"Right. Only I never see any-" She cut herself off. Commenting on the library's lack of popularity to the chief librarian probably wouldn't earn her any favours. "Right."

 

"What sort of books were you thinking of?"

 

"Er, two really." One for herself. One for Henry's prying. "I thought I should do some more research on each of our unwanted guests. You know how Maleficent and Regina kind of go way back?"

 

"Yeah, everyone does."

 

"Well, I thought it'd be sensible to start with her. So, maybe a book about sleeping curses and er, magic linking." She tagged on casually.

 

"Magic linking?" Belle eyed her more curiously then. 

 

She was fidgety. On edge.

 

"You haven't heard of it? I'm maybe not using the correct terminology,"

 

"No I- I know what it is I just never expected to be asked about it."

 

"You do?"

 

"I do a lot of reading, and linking like that? It's pretty rare. It's not something you quickly forget about."

 

"Right. Of course. Only... turns out Maleficent and Regina used to do it... so I thought... maybe I could read up on it."

 

"Couldn't you just ask Regina about it? If she's done it before she'll know how it works better than I do. She'll be able to explain it better than any book can."

 

"Not the most forthcoming though, is she."

 

"True." She moved around the desk, and Emma watched her start to weave in and out of the bookcases, her eyes darting across the spines until she reached for one, and then she disappeared into the back room before emerging with the second, heftier book.

 

She brought them back over to her, opening one of them up and flicking through the pages till she found the chapter she was looking for.

 

"That's it?"

 

"It takes up almost half the book. I've never read about it anywhere else."

 

"Why wasn't it out the front with the rest of the books?"

 

"Tink gave me it. Years ago. She... might have... _acquired_ it when she wasn't supposed to. It's not often I come across a book I haven't read. I don't know where she got it from. I should probably have asked but I was too excited at the time. I guess that's why I've always kept it hidden away though. Just incase the owner came in and wanted it back." She let out a nervous laugh. "You're not gonna... confiscate this or anything... are you? I mean... being the Sheriff."

 

"No. I just wanna borrow it." She picked the books up gratefully and went to leave.

 

"Emma?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"This link... it's very...  _intimate_. There are a lot of benefits to being able to do it, being able to find someone you can share that with, but it's also very dangerous."

 

"Right," Emma looked shifty despite her best attempts not to.

 

"Just be careful."

 

"I will. Thanks."

 


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

 

Emma let herself back in, locking the door behind her and heading upstairs with both the books. She'd had a brief look through the one about sleeping curses, surprised by the back-story between Aurora and Maleficent. Apparently she'd cursed her because she had loved _her_. She felt a twisting in her gut about Maleficent's real reasons for cursing Regina. She wished for a second that the books and movies she knew of had got the stories more accurate. It might save her some time and confusion.

 

She knocked on Henry's door a few times, but got no response. When she pushed it open he wasn't in there, but there were items spread out all over his floor and bed which he'd obviously been investigating prior to leaving the room.

 

She moved along the hallway to where Regina's room was, pushing the door open and finding him curled up asleep beside his mom.

 

"Oh, Henry," she sighed sadly, looking for a blanket to throw over him so he wouldn't get cold. She was tempted to join them both, to snuggle up against the other side of Regina and let sleep take her too... but she had research to do. She needed to know if it was still possible to link with her, before she drove herself batshit crazy.

 

She dimmed the lights, but eyed the bed again. She could just _sit_ beside them. As long as she was quiet. She tugged her boots off, dropped her jacket on the floor lazily and carefully sat on the bed, resting back against the headboard and opening up the book to where Belle had shown her.

 

 

She scanned down the page, her eyes instantly drawn to the one word she suspected she'd been looking for without even realising it.

 

 _Dreamwalking_.

 

She flicked through the next few pages, surprised at how many were indexing alone, until she found the section she was looking for. She could read the rest later. She just needed to link with Regina, and quickly. She turned her head to look at her again, then at Henry, then back to Regina. She moved one hand towards her face, tempted to caress her; but then retrieved her hand. She had to focus.

 

-

 

Henry opened his eyes, snug and warm and snuggled up next to his mom. Then he remembered. She wasn't just sleeping. She was _cursed_.

Then he realised Emma was sat on the bed on the other side of her. He felt embarrassed for a second that she had found him in there, but shrugged it off as he slowly sat up, her eyes glued to a book he'd never seen before.

"What's that?"

She looked sideways at him as though she'd been caught doing something naughty, her eyes wide and startled as he leaned over Regina to try get a better look.

"It's just another book." She said innocently, starting to close it when he put his hand between the pages to prevent her.

He looked at the pages for a few seconds, clearly confused.

"How can you even read it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he gestured to the pages as though that was explanation enough. "It's not in English."

"How would I be reading it otherwise?" She teased, but when she looked back down at the page, she could suddenly see that the letters her brain had easily deciphered were actually a mix of different symbols. "Oh." Her brow creased. "I, uh..." she couldn't find an explanation.

"You can read it, can't you?" He gave her a look of awe. "It must be a Saviour ability we don't know about."

"No," she shook her head. "No- I haven't been able to read anything _else_ like this."

"What's it about?"

"Just... _stuff_." She answered vaguely. "Maybe you should get yourself to bed, we can pick up the research again tomorrow."

He tried to hide a yawn as he protested.

"I'm wide awake."

"Go on."

"Are you staying? In case she wakes up whilst I'm gone?"

She softened.

"I'm staying."

He kissed both mom's goodnight, and with less convincing than she'd been expecting tottered off to his bedroom to sleep.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

 

Emma set the book down on the bedside table, feeling more confident now that she had done some reading. It was indeed possible to link with Regina despite her state of consciousness.

 

She shifted to lie down next to her, unable to resist the urge now they were alone to reach out and carefully tuck a few strands of Regina's hair behind her ears. She moved her hand lower to rest over her heart, the strong thrum against her fingers reassuring her as she snuggled slightly closer and believed with every ounce of her being that this was going to work this time.

 

Her belief didn't fail her; a strong glow starting to engulf them both. She felt Regina's chest rise suddenly with an intake of breath, looking up at her face for a second in case she'd somehow woken, but knowing there was no chance of that.

 

She rested her chin back against the curve of Regina's shoulder, her fingers gently stroking the spot beneath her hand, the tips slipping barely a whisker beneath her blouse to meet her flesh.

 

The pounding of her heart seemed to send vibrations through her entire body.

 

And  then everything faded.

 

-

 

The first thing Emma heard as she regained consciousness was the sound of hooves coming to a stop beside her, and then a voice. A voice she hadn't realised she had missed hearing so much, until that moment.

 

"Emma?"

 

She forced herself to sit up, her head spinning for a few seconds before her vision settled.

 

"Hey," she beamed.

 

"Hey? How are you even here? How is it possible?" She groaned then. "Ugh, what have you done this time? Did you get yourself cursed as well?"

 

Emma pouted.

 

"Why do you always assume I did something wrong! It's our  _link_. It's letting me... be here. Kind of. It's letting us communicate."

 

"Oh..." Regina seemed genuinely surprised. "I didn't... I didn't know that was possible."

 

"Neither did I. But I found a book. I read a little about it."

 

"You read a book?"

 

Emma let her gaze linger on Regina's riding outfit a moment longer than appropriate, then looked around as she got to her feet, ignoring the taunt.

 

"Where are we exactly? This doesn't look like a room full of fire to me."

 

Regina sighed.

 

"All sleeping curses are different."

 

"Yeah but... trees... flowers... horse riding... it actually looks kind of nice. If... lonely. And a curse." she shrugged.

 

"Yes, well... it's familiar."

 

"Oh?" Emma waited expectantly, but Regina wasn't ready to divulge. Instead she whispered an instruction to her horse so that it lowered to the ground, and shifted herself slightly further forward to make extra room for Emma.

 

"Climb on. We can talk when we get to the cottage."

 

"There's no saddle."

 

"Climb on," she insisted, her tone less of an invitation and more of an order.

 

Emma did as instructed, her hands settling awkwardly on Regina's waist to steady herself, and then the horse was stood again.

 

"Woah!"

 

Regina smirked as Emma gripped her a little tighter.

 

"Peasant." she mumbled.

 

"What?" Emma missed the comment, but Regina didn't bother repeating herself.

 

"Use your knees." She said instead. "To grip."

 

"Mm-hm."

 

"Emma- have you never been on a horse before?"

 

"I hardly get the time, do I." She snarked. "At least we're not doing that side saddle crap."

 

"Move closer if you feel more secure."

 

Emma pressed herself flush against Regina's back, her arms linking around her slender waist. Without warning the horse surged forwards towards their destination.

 

So much for easing her into this riding thing gently.

 

-

 

Regina made for the forest, and weaved between the trees with ease, seemingly in her element. Emma wasn't sure if the speed they were travelling was more exhilarating, or puke inducing; simply held on for dear life and hoped she didn't fall and break something.

 

After a short journey, they arrived at the cottage and she brought them to a stop just outside the doorway. She lowered the horse once more so Emma could dismount easily, then did the same and went inside.

 

"You not gonna tie him up?" Emma felt an aching in her thighs, shifting awkwardly as she followed in after her.

 

"No need." She said casually.

 

"Why is this place familiar to you?" She probed.

 

Regina almost squirmed. She didn't want to say, it was obvious, but she straightened up and met Emma with a confident glare.

 

"I came here once when I was younger. This was where I intended to live. I tried to run away from my mother but... she'd put up a barrier spell. I couldn't leave. Not in the way I wanted to at least."

 

"Why were you running away? Or... is that a stupid question?"

 

"I didn't wish to marry your grandfather." She answered simply, moving to make them both a drink.

 

"How did Maleficent... how could she even know about this place? How could she add it into the curse?"

 

Hesitation.

 

Interesting _._

 

"We were _both_ running away. She showed me this place."

 

Emma wondered at how different Regina's life might have been if she'd only escaped. Her mind flicked back to a moment with Lily, drawing parallels between their lives without intending to.

 

Without further probing, Regina continued.

 

"She created it. With her magic."

 

"For you?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Did you love her too?"

 

Regina faltered, lowering her gaze and feeling highly uncomfortable. She'd no desire to have this conversation with the Saviour.

 

"We barely knew each other then."

 

"Sorry... too personal?" Emma apologised, moving a little closer although not knowing how that could help.

 

"Maybe I never really knew her. I should have listened to you," Regina changed the subject. "You were suspicious from the get go. I should have trusted you, Emma.  I'm sorry I didn't."

 

"She fooled me too." She offered. "She needed you out of the way, but I don't think she ever wanted to hurt you. Not really. She said she was protecting you."

 

Regina smiled slightly, but it didn't reach her eyes.

 

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, but she  _has_ hurt me. Robin can't get into town, and _I_ can't get out. I can't be woken." She held Emma's gaze, her vulnerability flickering through for a moment. "I can't see Henry."

 

"I will fix this. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos appreciated =)


End file.
